Marriage Proposal
by cha83
Summary: Baekhyun yang kesal karena terlalu lelah menunggu Chanyeol—justru mendapat suatu kejutan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. / "Jangan takut dengan kegelapan. Kau hanya perlu ingat kalau aku disini, di sampingmu. Dan setiap kali kegelapan menghampirimu, aku akan selalu datang dengan ribuan cahaya untuk menerangimu." [chanbaek]


.

.

cha83 presents

a Chanbaek fanfiction

"Marriage Proposal"

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik arlojinya—sudah jam 9 malam.

_Kemana si Park Chanyeol idiot itu?_, batin Baekhyun kesal.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam pria berambt brunette itu menunggu di halte ini. Park Chanyeol—kekasih tingginya yang tampan—bilang kalau dia akan menjemput Baekhyun sehabis kelas malam tadi. Lebih buruknya lagi—Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di halte dekat kampusnya. "Biar aku lebih cepat menjemputmu," begitu katanya tadi. Baekhyun tidak tau apa hubungannya menunggu di halte dengan dijemput lebih cepat—walaupun ada, ia terlalu malas dan terlalu kesal untuk berpikir.

Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang dan tidur.

Pria mungil itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berniat untuk menelepon Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba—

—_Pat._

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arah sebuah gedung di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba menggelap seketika. Tampaknya semua lampu disana sudah mati. _Tunggu_—Baekhyun melirik arlojinya—_ini baru jam 9.10. Kenapa lampunya sudah mati?_, batinnya sedikit ngeri.

Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan nama 'Yeolidiot' di ponselnya. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol _call_—seakan _dejavu_—lagi-lagi lampu di sebuah gedung mati mendadak. Kali ini gedung di samping gedung yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Tidak lucu, kan, kalau harus mati listrik sekarang," gerutunya yang mulai sedikit merasa gemetar.

Baekhyun benci gelap.

Baekhyun benci sendirian.

Tapi sekarang—Baekhyun sendirian di halte dan keadaan menjadi lebih gelap dengan matinya lampu di dua gedung itu.

"Kumohon Chanyeol angkat, cepatlah," gumamnya sambil bergerak tak sabaran saat nada panggilan mulai tersambung.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin saat lampu jalanan satu persatu mulai mati. Tiga gedung di hadapannya juga sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali karena lampu disana juga sudah padam tak jelas; tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat; dan pada intinya—

—INI GELAP DAN MENGERIKAN.

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL DI BAGIAN BUMI MANA KAU SAAT INI?!" seru Baekhyun frustasi kepada ponselnya yang tak berdaya. Kekasihnya tak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

_Chanyeol, kumohon_.

Baekhyun nyaris terisak pelan saat sebuah cahaya kekuningan dari kejauhan menarik perhatiannya.

Perlahan, cahaya kekuningan itu semakin banyak. Semakin banyak dan tampak seperti membuat lingkaran—seperti mengelilinginya, namun mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk Baekhyun tau apa mereka sebenarnya.

Setidaknya, itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Lagi, dan lagi—cahaya itu semakin banyak dan semakin memenuhi jalanan kosong itu. Mereka perlahan semakin mendekat dan mendekat—namun tidak cukup dekat untuk membuat Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat mereka.

Ia tentu saja menatap mereka semua dengan raut kebingungan.

_Tomorrow mornin'  
If you wake up  
And the sun  
Does not appear  
I, I will be here_

Suara petikan gitar memecah keheningan malam itu. Tentu saja dengan sebuah suara yang ikut mengalun bersama melodi yang dimainkannya—suara bass yang terdengar familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi—sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari suara siapa itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sosok tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri sendirian dibawah cahaya lampu halte—satu-satunya lampu yang menyala di sana. Dengan masih memetik gitar di tangannya, ia berjalan keluar dari kegelapan dan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Byun Baekhyun—

—kekasihnya.

_If in the dark  
We lose sight of love  
Hold my hand  
And have no fear  
'Cause I, I will be here_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah bermain gitar di hadapannya adalah Park Chanyeol—kekasihnya.

_I will be here  
When you feel like bein' quiet  
When you need  
To speak your mind  
I will listen_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _ada-apa-ini-sebenarnya_, namun kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus bernyanyi.

_And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winnin', losin' and tryin'  
We'll be together, 'cause I will be here_

Cahaya-cahaya di belakang Chanyeol bergerak perlahan—bergerak teratur, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat Baekhyun tak ayal bingung—namun jujur, ia terpesona dengan pemandangan indah itu.

_I will be here  
So you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror  
Tells us we're older  
I will hold you_

Setetes air mata meleleh di pipinya, namun senyuman indah terukir di bibirnya.

_And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things  
You are to me, I will be here_

Mereka mulai bersuara—mengalunkan melodi untuk mengiringi nyanyian Chanyeol. Membuat setetes air mata menetes lagi, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapusnya.

_I will be true  
To the promise I have made  
To you and to the one  
Who gave you to me  
I, I will be here_

"Chan…" gumamnya pelan.

_And just as sure as seasons  
Are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
So I, I will be here  
We'll be together, I will be here_

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di tempat duduk halte, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah kumpulan cahaya itu. Dengan teratur, mereka menyingkir dan membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi pasangan itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Baek," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Ada sedikit kesalahan tadi."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kesalahan apa? Dan juga—ada apa ini, Yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Perlahan, ia berlutut di hadapan pria mungilnya itu. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Tenggorak Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat kotak beludru biru kecil di genggaman Chanyeol. Dengan pasti, Chanyeol membukanya dan mengambil benda kecil itu—kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ini semua terlalu indah dan telalu manis untuknya. Bingung, terkejut, bahagia, haru, semua bercampur menjadi satu di dadanya. Membuatnya terasa penuh dan sesak.

"Baek, aku tau aku bukan orang yang romantis. Well, kau harus berterima kasih juga kepada Kai dan Sehun karena mereka yang memberikan ide ini untukku," kata Chanyeol sedikit canggung.

"Byun Baekhyun, terima kasih atas cinta dan perhatian yang selama ini kau berikan untukku—si Park Chanyeol yang merepotkan dan ceroboh. Tapi, aku ingin meminta satu hal kepadamu,"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Baek, maukah kau menerima segala kekuranganku—dan menerimaku sebagai pendamping hidupmu selamanya?"

Si brunette mungil itu menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan langsung menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis penuh cinta.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk menolak, Park Chanyeol?" ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tepat saat Baekhyun mengatakannya, bunyi petasan yang melengking mengejutkannya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan kembali menangis.

Kumpulan lampion berterbangan di angkasa—yang ternyata adalah cahaya yang sedari tadi Baekhyun lihat. Cahaya kekuningan itu terbang semakin tinggi, mewarnai gelapnya malam—ditambah dengan kombinasi petasan warna warni—yang membuatnya terlihat sangat indah di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pria kecilnya menangis dalam rangkulannya. Ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun—membuat pria itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan menangis," hiburnya pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menggeser helaian poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun, kemudian mengecupnya disana.

"Jangan takut dengan kegelapan. Kau hanya perlu ingat kalau aku disini, di sampingmu. Dan setiap kali kegelapan menghampirimu, aku akan selalu datang dengan ribuan cahaya untuk menerangimu." Chanyeol mengecup kening itu lagi. "_Arrachi?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk bahagia. "_Arrachi_."

* * *

aku emang laknat yah. bukannya lanjutin Don't Go malah bikin ff chanbaek;-;

well, ini dapet idenya pas aku lagi berkhayal pas pulang les muahaha

ini ff romance happy ending pertama aku. biasanya aku bikin angst soalnya demen bikin orang nangis lmao

ini pasti kurang romantis jadi maaf yah;-;

and the laaasttt—mind to review?

[040314—23.57]


End file.
